


Practice Makes Perfect

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom catches you having a couple of drinks with your ex-boyfriend after work and throws a jealous fit. You two retire to his penthouse suite as you try to explain that nothing happened. But Tom, blinded with jealousy, wouldn’t hear it. However, things are not always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

“I opened myself up to you. I gave you everything, and what do you do? You cheat on me. Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out?” he asked eerily calm, but the look on his piercing blue eyes told another story, causing you to take a couple of steps back.

“It isn’t like that!” you shot back, trying to reign in your temper but still keeping a safe distance from him. “Would you please just stop and listen to what I have to say first? You’re overreacting!” you say finally throwing your hands up in exasperation.

“Overreacting?” he let out a dry laugh. “Oh is that what I’m doing? After seeing how close you two were in that bar this evening, I hardly think I’m ‘overreacting’ as you so lightly put it.” he said stalking even closer.

“That’s absurd!” you say, “We were just talking. Catching up, for old times sake,” you retort, almost screaming now.

“STOP LYING TO ME!” he finally yelled, causing you to back up against the wall completely taken aback. “Do you take me for some kind of fool?” his face mere inches away from yours now as his body caged you between the wall and his hard chest, his blue eyes boring into yours. You moved your hands up to his chest in an attempt to push him away or at least keep some distance between you, but he tore your hands away and it fell to his hips.

“Is that why he kissed you then? For old times sake?” he growled, lips just slightly above yours. He moved his face to the base of your ear and whispered, “Is that why his hands trailed down your shoulders and why he raked his nails along your back?” Tom mimicked the actions as he said them.

You swallowed hard, chest heaving. Despite your body’s obvious betrayal to his touch, you stood your ground. “If you had only stayed long enough, you would have seen me push him away…”

He seems to have undone the top three buttons of your blouse at some point and managed to free your breasts from the confines of your strapless bra. You weren’t exactly sure when, but found that you didn’t really care. Your mind was already too hazy from the alternating nips and licks he was leaving on your exposed flesh; you lost your trail of thought completely and closed your eyes as his teeth and tongue left a burning sensation where it met your skin.

“What does he have that I don’t, hmm?” he continued, stroking one breast lightly through the thin cotton of your blouse while he peppered kisses between the valley of your breasts, completely ignoring what you had just told him moments ago.

He brought his kisses back upward, to your disappointment. “I think I know what it is,” he murmured against your throat, his hot breath sending a shiver down your spine. One hand tangled in your hair while the other gripped your hips tight and pulled you closer against him. Close enough for you to feel his arousal to this heated banter you were having.

“Does he fuck better than me, hmm? Is that it darling?”

"N-No, I don’t…know” you stuttered despite yourself. “I told you,” you said when you breathed in enough air to speak again, “nothing happened. I didn’t cheat on you, I would never…“

“Good,” he said as he unzipped your grey skirt, leaving you in your lacy white underwear and your button down blouse. His expert hands snaked past the scrap of lace to find you wet and wanting.

“Darling,” he purred, “I barely even touched you.“ You threw your head back when his finger began to circle your clit at a maddeningly slow pace. You bit down hard on your lower lip as you tried in vain to stifle a moan, the little pride you had left in you was enough to deny him that bit of satisfaction.

He smirked despite your resistance (if you can even call it resistance,) the smug bastard, knowing it would take very little now for him to win this argument completely.

“Now,” he said stilling the finger that rubbed your clit, eliciting an almost inaudible whimper from you. “I’m going to remind you why you would never even dream of it.”

"You’re all talk,” you bit back. Now just shut up and kiss me already. I won’t ask again.“

You barely hand time to finish your sentence before he grabbed your hair and molded his lips to yours. He pushed his tongue inside your mouth and you moaned in response, your body melting against his. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he tore away your blouse sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Room,” you managed to mumble. He steered you towards the bedroom and stepped back from you before you reached the bed, making you  watch as he took his time undressing. Impatient and utterly frustrated from all the foreplay, you pushed him onto the bed and positioned yourself on top of him. “Need you. Now.” You all but growled behind gritted teeth.

He laughed, genuinely this time.

“Thomas William Hiddleston, is this just a joke to you? One more laugh out of you and I’ll…” He cut you off by leaning up to kiss you teasingly before pulling away once more.

“Darling, if I had only known that asking you to help me run my lines for this audition would lead to this, I’d have done it a long time ago.“


End file.
